


Staying In

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, And baby makes three, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirrty talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Eve, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Seth was just going to have to accept the fact that he was never, ever going to spend New Year's Eve alone with Kate.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, sethkate fans! I'm a day late, but I literally came up with this idea last night! I can't believe after all this time, I never wrote a New Year's Eve fic for Seth and Kate. Well, I fixed that! Enjoy the fluff and smut (mostly smut). Thank you for still reading and all the kudos and comments. I appreciate you!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Tonight was the fourth New Year's Eve Seth was spending with Kate. The first year, they were holed up with Richie in a motel room outside Albuquerque, eating junk food and watching a “Twilight Zone” marathon on television. The second year, the three of them got an upgrade—thanks to all the scores they pulled throughout the year—and paid for a fancy hotel suite in New York City to watch the ball drop outside their window. The next year, they were in Cabo, where, after watching Kate eat some oysters, Seth proposed to her. Kate didn't say yes right away (she thought he was drunk), but when she saw the diamond ring, and he confessed to her how he had been carrying around with him the small black velvet box for three months waiting for the right moment, she accepted his proposal. It was a very short engagement. That evening, they had a nighttime wedding on the beach. Scott walked his sister down the aisle, and Richie married them under the moon and stars.

This year, Seth thought he would finally get Kate all to himself. Richie was schmoozing it up with some big shot culebras in Vegas, while Scott was playing a gig in Hollywood. Seth was content with staying in and spending some time alone with Kate on their Montana ranch, where the air was too crisp and clean, and winter blizzards and flannel pajamas were common this time of year. Then, on Christmas morning, Kate handed him his gift. A pregnancy test with a plus sign. Before seeing the test, Seth already had his own suspicions. Kate's morning sickness. Her mood swings and body aches. Her sudden need to eat three bags of Cool Ranch Doritos in one sitting. 

Kate had a bun in the oven. 

Not that he was complaining about any of it. Knowing Kate was going to have his baby in a couple of months made him feel even more protective of her. She was no longer the eighteen-year-old girl who came back from the dead and sent a demon queen to hell, but a strong and beautiful twenty-two-year old woman who still believed in her God and saw the good in everyone. And Seth was no longer that selfish and angry man, who wanted to destroy everything in his path; he believed in tomorrows now and sharing them with Kate. It was why he married her on a beach. It was why he bought this ranch for them. It was why he couldn't wait to start a family with her. Plus, he was pushing forty (a fact Kate loved teasing him about every time she played with his salt and pepper hair and kissed the creases on his rugged face). Maybe it was time to trade-in a life on the run for a retired one. Richie would understand, especially if he knew he was going to be an uncle. 

So, when Dec. 31 arrived, Seth expected to spend the day tending to Kate: making her soup, drawing her a bubble bath, or running to the store for any last-minute cravings. Instead, he woke up with Kate's mouth wrapped around his cock. After she sucked him dry, she climbed on his face, and he was more than happy to return the favor. That was nearly twelve hours ago, and in between eating and napping, they had spent the whole day fucking in every possible position they knew. 

But again, Seth wasn't complaining about any of it.

The new year was thirty minutes away, and Kate showed no signs of stopping. Her mouth was wrapped around his cock again, ending the day the same way she began it. She was kneeling naked on the floor, with Seth sitting at the foot of the bed, also undressed. He slid his hands through her long brown hair, pushing the strands away from her pretty face so he could get a clear view of his big cock stretching her small mouth. Her stunning green eyes peered up at him, and after all these years, those eyes still amazed him. Using her left hand, Kate stroked his long length as she sucked on his heavy balls. She never forgot about his balls. The diamond on her ring finger sparkled in the dim room. The ring. The baby growing in her belly, even though she wasn't showing yet. His cock and balls inside her mouth. It all unleashed a primal urge Seth thought he had locked away when he decided to grow a beard and move to fucking Montana. 

He grabbed Kate by her shoulders and rose with her as they switched positions. She rested on the edge of the bed, already spreading her legs for him. He stood over her, scanning her slim figure, picturing how her tits would soon grow bigger, her ass curvier, and her stomach round with child.

His child.

“Come on, Daddy.”

Seth's cock twitched at Kate's words. Even though he had been her daddy for awhile, the name now took on a different meaning.

He knelt before her and his mouth latched on her smooth pink cunt. She whimpered, biting down on her smirk. So, this was what she had wanted all along—begin and end the last day of the year with an orgasm. 

How could he refuse the mother of his unborn child?

Seth thrust his tongue into Kate's tiny slit. She still tasted as sweet and luscious as the first time. She still responded the same way too. Leaning on her elbows, she watched him lick into her warm pink center, his dark beard roughly rubbing the inside of her soft and pale thighs. A chain of small breathless “Ohhhs...” and “Ahhhs...” emitted from her like she was watching him make fireworks on her little clit with his mouth. Judging by how wet she was getting, it wasn't going to take long to set her off. Still kissing her sweet pussy, Seth added his index finger into her tight hole. Kate gasped, her breathless sounds growing louder. He decided to add a second finger, and that was when her legs began to shake.

“Daddy,” she whined.

Seth had Kate right where he wanted her. 

“Can you take one more, baby?” he asked.

She nodded with an eager smile.

Slowly, he speared three thick fingers inside her as her cream shamelessly dripped out. Kate whimpered the deeper he pushed, testing her. He was pleased to see his fingers disappear all the way into her slick heat. He rewarded her by fucking her with his fingers, sliding them in and out with her with a forceful speed. Kate let out a high-pitched wail. The sound made him put his mouth back on her, finding her clit with his tongue. She dropped to the mattress, swinging her head from side to side from the delirious amount of pleasure he was giving her. 

“I'm close,” Kate panted, moving her hands up to squeeze her tits.

“Come on my face, baby girl,” he said. “Let Daddy drink your juices.”

He pushed his fingers further inside her, curling them and rubbing that secret spot only he knew about. Immediately, she clenched around him. He placed his mouth right on her pussy as she began to gush, her juices running wild down his chin and drenching his beard. Kate cried out, her body arching off the mattress and going into convulsions. When he had his fill of her sweet honey, he withdrew his fingers and lifted his head. 

Kate was smiling weakly at him. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Oh, we're not done yet.” He stood and spread her legs wide, lining his fat cock up to her shiny and glossy pussy. With one hard thrust, he plunged his dick inside Kate, causing her to sharply cry out again. Her little pussy easily stretched to accommodate his size due to the work of his tongue and fingers. Spending the entire day fucking Kate was no chore for Seth though, not when her pussy felt so warm, so wet, so tight. 

Kate lifted herself back up on her elbows to watch him slide his cock out of her; it was glistening from her juices, evidence of her desire. She raised her heated gaze to his face, those green eyes burning into him. “Fuck another baby into me, Daddy.”

With a growl, Seth slammed back into her snug pussy, completely filling her. “If we keep this up, you're going to be pregnant every new year.”

“Fine by me.”

“Is that so?” He blanketed her body with his, caging her beneath his large muscular frame. “You like it when I come hard inside you, princess? You like being full of my cum, taking my seed?” He pressed his hot mouth on her cheek as he continued pumping into her. “You want to keep having my babies, is that it?”

Kate moaned, clinging to his biceps and wrapping her legs around his waist. “Yes, Daddy...”

“Fuck.” Seth gave her a deep, opened-mouth kiss, swallowing the rest of her sexy moans. He pinned her wrists over her head and watched her take each brutal thrust he gave her, her soft tits bouncing and her skin flushed and sticky with perspiration as though she had a fever. 

_Baby_ fever. Fuck, he was coming down it with too because he couldn't get enough of her pussy and the thought of flooding it with his cum.

Kate was looking up at him, her face twisted with pleasurable pain and her mouth open in a wordless scream. When he lowered his gaze, he saw the outline of his big cock bulging inside her lower belly, his tip bumping against her cervix. Normally, the sight would have made him implode, but right now, it just reminded him of how small she was—and that terrified him. Her petite body was going to shift and change so it could carry another life. That was fucking beautiful. In that moment, he made it his mission to make sure both Kate and the baby were going to be safe and healthy. Gently, he let go of her wrists and slowed his movements. He kissed her again, this time, softly and with tenderness.

“You know I'm always going to take care of you and this baby, right?” Seth asked.

“I know.”

“No, I need you to understand me, Kate,” he said. “Nothing in this world is more important to me. If a bank truck full of money bags rolled up to our house right now, I'd tell them to fuck off.”

Kate giggled. “Okay, okay, I understand.” She hugged and kissed him. “For the record, I'd tell them to fuck off too.”

“That's my girl.” Seth lowered his mouth down her neck before capturing a pink nipple in between his teeth. He sucked on her tits, unable to stop himself from imagining them full of milk. Surely the liquid would taste just as sweet as the juices that flowed from her pussy. 

Lifting himself off her, Seth's right hand clasped the side of her waist, while he licked the fingers on his left hand. He rubbed them on her clit, knowing how responsiveness she already was at this point. Kate squirmed, mewling with each stroke. Even though he was focused on taking care of her, Seth was still pounding his cock into her tight cunt. She was clenching around him, telling him she was going to come. He rubbed her clit harder, fucked her pussy harder, gripped her waist harder...harder and harder and harder until a soft brilliant light seemed to explode around them and they disintegrated into tiny particles, falling on top of a white fluffy cloud. 

“Seth!” Kate sobbed. “ _Daddy_...fuck...oh, fuck...”

At the same time, he delivered on his promise and came hard, spilling his load deep inside her. He groaned Kate's name, trembling slightly from the aftermath. Every lovemaking session was more powerful than the previous one. 

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. She juxtaposition it with the words: “Thank you for giving me your cum, Daddy.”

With a grin, Seth cupped her cheek. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love and pamper me for the rest of our lives?”

“I can deal with that.” He kissed Kate again and slid his dick out of her, releasing a white stream of his cum. Kate winced from the loss. Using his fingers, he gathered and pushed as much as he could back into her. She let out a content sigh. When he finished, he rested his hand on her stomach. Their baby was probably just the size of a lemon, but it felt like his whole world was right there under his palm. 

Kate covered his hand with hers. “I'm going to be fine. _We_ are going to be fine.”

Seth nodded. After everything they went through the past four years, having and raising a kid together was going to be a piece of cake. 

“You're right,” he said. “Seth Junior is going to be tough like his mom and pops.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “We are not naming our baby Seth Junior.”

He laughed. “Never say never.”

She pushed him off her, a playful pout on her lips. “It's a good thing I love you, Seth Gecko.”

“I love you too, princess.” He kissed her forehead and pulled her back into his arms without any protest. He moved them up to the pillows and put the sheets over their cooling bodies. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he saw it was after midnight. 

“We missed the new year,” he said nonchalantly. In his opinion, it had been worth it. 

Kate tilted her head, a small smile spreading on her face. “You know, it's not midnight yet on the West Coast. Our brothers will probably be calling to wish us a happy new year, so we should probably stay up.”

Seth smiled with her. “Yeah, we probably should.” 

And just like that, Kate disappeared under the sheets. 

It still boggled Seth's mind that by this time next year, they were going to have a little rugrat running around the place. Maybe Uncle Richie and Uncle Scott would be here too. Hell, maybe Kate would already be pregnant with baby number two. Seth was just going to have to accept the fact that he was never, ever going to spend New Year's Eve alone with Kate, but if that meant waking up—and going to bed—with her mouth wrapped around his cock, well, then, he wasn't going to complain. 

THE END


End file.
